Junipero Busch
Junipero Busch (dla przyjaciół - Juni) - Siedemnastoletni syn chłopca, głównego protagonisty baśni Braci Grimm "Krzak Jałowca". W dzieciństwie chodził do przedszkola w wiosce Końca Książki, gdzie poznał Desire. Ich przyjaźń przetrwała próbę czasu. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Junipero opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Wszystko dlatego, że baśniowe przeznaczenie chłopaka jak i cała historia wydają mu się być czystą abstrakcją. Pasjonuje się leśnictwem, w wolnych chwilach chadza na leśne wycieczki. Doskonale zna się na roślinach oraz z ich zastosowaniach. Cechuje go także świetna orientacja w terenie. Osobowość Junipero, na pierwszy rzut oka może sprawiać wrażenie osoby, lekko wycofanej z towarzystwa oraz zatopionej we własnym świecie. Bardzo rzadko opowiada o sobie oraz swoim życiu, czy zainteresowaniach, ponieważ bardzo nie lubi kiedy ktoś miesza się do jego życia i ceni sobie prywatność. Stara się być miły oraz uprzejmy, a jeśli ktoś zalezie mu za skórę, urazę będzie w sobie chował. Większozość osób, z którymi chłopak ma problem, nawet nie wiedzą że naraziły się jego osobie. Potrafi doskonale maskować swoje emocje, jest pamiętliwy jak mało kto. Działa skrupulatnie. Jest bardzo opanowany, i nie pozwoli sobie na wybuchy agresji czy smutku. Chłopak Umie powiedzieć "przepraszam", lecz po przyznaniu się do błędu pozostaje w brązowookim swego rodzaju niesmak. Chętnie dzieli się z innymi swoją wiedzą. Od tłumu woli samotne wycieczki wśród keśnej gęstwiny. Doskonale radzi sobie w stresujących sytuacjach i potrafi zachować zimną krew oraz kamienną twarz. Jeśli przełamie się pierwszą barierę, Juni stanie się osobą gofną zaufania oraz materiałem na dobrego przyjaciela. Pomoże w potrzebie i nie zostawi na lodzie. wygląd Junipero jest wysokim nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce. Skóra chłopaka ma beżowy kolor, a miejscami przywodzi na myśl korę. Jego tęczówki są czekoladowej barwy, tak samo naturalnie, lekko pofalowane włosy. Brwi Juni'ego są delikatnie zarysowane, mają odcień nieco ciemniejszy niż jego włosy.. Relacje 'Rodzina' Z rodzicami, Juni ma dobre relacje. Chcoiaż nie planuje iść śladem baśniowego przeznaczenia, spotkał się ze zrozumieniem ze stronu rodzicieli. Chłopak bardzo ceni sobie szczerość rodziców, oraz to że zawsze znajdą czas by go wysłuchać. Chłopak jest jedynakiem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dalsza rodzina chłopaka, jest słabo znana. Wprawdzie nie raz wspomniał o cioci, ze strony mamy ale nic więcej. O dziadkach nie wspomina wogóle. 'Przyjaciele' Juni przyjaźnii się z Tabithą Goldenhen, Reginą Carter oraz Desire II Von Duchess. 'Znajomi' Dobrą znajomą nastolatka jest Lydia Pendragon. 'Wrogowie' Chłopak obecnie ma na pieńku z Priscillą Princessin oraz Scarlet Crow. 'Miłość' Swego czasu, Junipero był zauroczony Desire, lecz obecnie jego dziewczyną jest Sol Helium. W chłopaku podkochuje się Regina Carter. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Juniego jest kukułka imieniem Lake. Mało kto wie o jej istnieniu, gdyż nie przesiaduje w szkolnym dormitorium jak inne zaierzaki uczniów, ale w specjalnie wybudowanym, leśnym karmniku. 'Historie relacji' 'z Desire II Von Duchess' W dzieciństwie, Juni zaprzyjaźnił się z Desire, z którą uczęszczał do jednego przedszkola w Wiosce końca książki. Niestety, przyjaciele zostali rozdzieleni przez matkę Desire, której nie odpowiadało to, że jej córka opuszcza krainę czarów. Chociaż początkowo tęsknili za sobą, z czasem zapomnieli o tej relacji. Spotkali się po dwunastu latach, już jako licealiści. CDN Zainteresowania 'Leśne wycieczki' W wolnych chwilach, Junipero opuszcza szkołę by w samotności pospacerować na łonie natury. Najchętniej udaje się do zaczarowanego lasu, gdyż czuje że las to miejsce bliskie jego sercu. 'Zielarstwo' Junipero doskonale zna się na roślinach oraz ich zastosowaniach. Potrafi sporządzać proste mikstury uśmieżające ból, czy maście chroniące rany. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Magia natury. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Muzyka i rękodzieło. *Debaty. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|132pxBuntownik - Prosto rzecz ujmując - baśniowe przeznaczenie Juni'ego wydaje mu się być absurdalne. Czasami nawet żartuje na głos, jak bardzo pogmatwane ma dziedzictwo. To dlatego nastolatek w konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Drobnych gałązkach, pokrywających jego dłonie. *Skórze, przywodzącej na myśl delikatną korę drzewną. *Często zakada odzież z motywem kratki. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "Juniper" (pl. Jałowiec). *Z kolei nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza "krzak". *Zarówno imię jak i nazwisko są nawiązaniem do bajki. *Imię jego kukułki pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza dosłownie "Jezioro". *Basic został zainspirowany Nawrt bardzo kreacją Justina Timberlake'a w teledysku do piosenki "Man of the Woods". Znowu pozdrowienia dla Amity :"D *Chociaż za nic w świecie, nie przyzna się do tego codziennie spędza minimum godzinę na układaniu włosów. Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|80pxKrzak Jałowca - Baśń braci Grimm. Było to dawno temu, może jakieś tysiąc lat, a żył sobie wówczas pewien bogaty człek, który miał piękną i pobożną żonę, a kochali się oboje niezmiernie, lecz nie mięli dzieci, choć ich sobie bardzo życzyli, a kobieta modliła się o to dzień i noc. Lecz dzieci jak nie było tak nie było. Przed ich domem było podwórze, a rósł na nim krzew jałowca. Pewnej zimy stała pod nim żona i obierała sobie jabłko, a gdy tak je obierała, ucięła się w palec, a krew leciała na śnieg. "Ach," rzekła kobieta i westchnęła ciężko, a gdy zobaczyła przed sobą krew, zrobiło jej się jakoś żałośnie, "Gdybym miała dziecko czerwone jak ta krew i białe jak ten śnieg." A gdy to powiedziała zrobiło jej się radośnie na duszy, było jej tak, jakby coś właśnie miało się stać. Poszła do domu, a po miesiącu stopniał śnieg, po dwóch zrobiło się zielono, po trzech kwiatki wyszły z ziemi, po czterech zakwitły drzewa, a zielone gałęzie rosły jedna obok drugiej, wśród nich śpiewały ptaszki, że aż całe drzewo dudniło, a kwiaty spadały z drzewa. Potem był piąty miesiąc. Stawała ciągle pod krzewem jałowca, a pachniał tak, że serce z radości drżało i padła na kolana nie mogąc się wziąć w garść, a gdy minął szósty miesiąc, owoce stały się grube i mocne, a ona zrobiła się zupełnie cicha. Minął siódmy miesiąc. Podeszła do krzewu jałowca i jadła łapczywie jego owoce, potem stała się smutna i chora. Przeminął ósmy miesiąc, zawołała swojego męża i rzekła płacząc "Kiedy umrę, pochowaj mnie pod krzewem jałowca." I Była całkiem rada i zadowolona. Gdy minął dziewiąty miesiąc, powiła dziecko białe jak śnieg i czerwone jak krew, a widząc je ucieszyła się tak, że umarła. można przeczytać [https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/krzak_jalowca tutaj ] Galeria Junipero ID.jpg|First Chapter Junipero symbol.jpg|Krzak jałowca, "stylizowany" na drzewo - symbol Juniego Junipero moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany W różnych seriach Junipero festiwal muzyczny.jpg Meta timeline *'Marzec 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Junipero Busch. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'Maj 2018' - Junipero opuszcza brudnopis i zostaje opublikowany jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Krzak jałowca Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija